neonidolacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
00:34:35 CHAT Octivian Marius: !on 00:34:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Already up and running! 00:34:44 CHAT Octivian Marius: !log 00:34:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: log'd 00:44:12 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !tell Belialoftheillusions that: test 00:44:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm not sending yourself a message. Winners don't use drugs. 00:44:17 CHAT Octivian Marius: Hey Belia 00:44:17 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Lol 00:44:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://neonidolacademy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept_1.jpeg .< 00:46:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Enomoto Reika 00:48:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Here character design seems to fit the personality and works 00:48:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Noted. 12:44 !tell Belialoftheillusions that: test 12:44 I'm not sending yourself a message. Winners don't use drugs. 12:44 Hey Belia 12:44 Lol 12:44 .< 12:46 Enomoto Reika 12:48 Here character design seems to fit the personality and works 12:48 Noted. 12:49 the type of show neon is seems well wierd 12:49 !seen MotTowers 12:49 Last time I saw MotTowers was on: Thursday, May 12, 2016 at 02:56:42 (UTC) 12:49 He doesn't come on chat anymore. 12:49 He just does the occasional check. 12:52 Lenhi? 12:53 Wild you know what anime you need to watch? 12:54 assassination classroom 00:44:28 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !tell Belialoftheillusions that: test 00:44:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm not sending yourself a message. Winners don't use drugs. 00:44:32 CHAT Octivian Marius: Hey Belia 00:44:33 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Lol 00:44:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://neonidolacademy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept_1.jpeg .< 00:46:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Enomoto Reika 00:48:45 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Here character design seems to fit the personality and works 00:48:56 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Noted. 00:49:13 CHAT Octivian Marius: the type of show neon is seems well wierd 00:49:37 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !seen MotTowers 00:49:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Last time I saw MotTowers was on: Thursday, May 12, 2016 at 02:56:42 (UTC) 00:49:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: He doesn't come on chat anymore. 00:49:57 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: He just does the occasional check. 00:53:04 CHAT Octivian Marius: Lenhi? 00:53:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Wild you know what anime you need to watch? 00:54:10 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: assassination classroom 00:53:14 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Wild you know what anime you need to watch? 00:53:54 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: assassination classroom 00:54:16 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: The main character is an effeminate guy but is a complete bad ass 00:54:25 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://neonidolacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Artist_Community#New_Artist 00:54:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: What. 00:55:11 CHAT Octivian Marius: WILD it seems good 00:55:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Okay. 00:55:25 CHAT Octivian Marius: its better than George Rutherford's art 00:55:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: George Rutherford is literally a concept. 00:55:46 CHAT Octivian Marius: lol 00:56:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: The Reika concept that Incipient drew doesn't really have the art style I'm looking for. 00:56:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Hers is reminsicent of visual novel type artwork. 00:56:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Rather than the shojo anime style I would prefer it in. 00:56:50 CHAT Octivian Marius: Why should it matter 00:57:00 CHAT Octivian Marius: if someone can make good art it shouldn't matter 00:57:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I want consistency within the artwork. 00:57:05 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: In anime art style does matter 00:57:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: The artwork has to be good and consistent. 00:57:26 CHAT Octivian Marius: well she's a good enough artist to make it 00:57:42 CHAT Octivian Marius: you can tell her to style it differently 00:57:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Her artwork is pretty good, but I need her to be able to be consistent with the rest of us. 00:58:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, I still have to wait for the primary artist chair to judge. 00:58:04 CHAT Octivian Marius: put her on probation 00:58:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm only the creative mind and founder. 00:58:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: MotTowers is the Artist Chair. 00:58:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I still have await his judgement. 00:59:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Hence why I posted on the talk page that the judgement process is under way. 01:01:35 CHAT Octivian Marius: put down i approve 01:01:47 CHAT Octivian Marius: she should get all the support possible 01:02:53 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Alright. 12:54 The main character is an effeminate guy but is a complete bad ass 12:54 Talk:Artist Community#New Artist 12:54 What. 12:55 WILD it seems good 12:55 Okay. 12:55 its better than George Rutherford's art 12:55 George Rutherford is literally a concept. 12:55 lol 12:56 The Reika concept that Incipient drew doesn't really have the art style I'm looking for. 12:56 Hers is reminsicent of visual novel type artwork. 12:56 Rather than the shojo anime style I would prefer it in. 12:56 Why should it matter 12:57 if someone can make good art it shouldn't matter 12:57 I want consistency within the artwork. 12:57 In anime art style does matter 12:57 The artwork has to be good and consistent. 12:57 well she's a good enough artist to make it 12:57 you can tell her to style it differently 12:57 Her artwork is pretty good, but I need her to be able to be consistent with the rest of us. 12:58 Well, I still have to wait for the primary artist chair to judge. 12:58 put her on probation 12:58 I'm only the creative mind and founder. 12:58 MotTowers is the Artist Chair. 12:59 I still have await his judgement. 12:59 Hence why I posted on the talk page that the judgement process is under way. 01:01 put down i approve 01:01 she should get all the support possible 01:03 Alright. 01:03 what wiki is Incipent from? 01:03:34 CHAT Octivian Marius: what wiki is Incipent from? 01:06:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Incipient made an account to join this wiki. 01:06:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I know her personally. 01:08:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Octivian Marius. 01:09:13 CHAT Octivian Marius: oh 01:09:36 CHAT Octivian Marius: How? 01:10:07 CHAT Octivian Marius: School? 01:10:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Yes. 01:10:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Incipient is Coco. 01:10:28 CHAT Octivian Marius: Oh shit 01:10:39 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: But she doesn't like her real name being used, so we largely refrain from using her name here. 01:10:42 CHAT Octivian Marius: /me restrains himself from sending sexually explicit messages to Coco 01:11:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oct, what the hell? 01:11:42 CHAT : Superpenguins8771 has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 01:12:11 CHAT Superpenguins8771: What is up? 01:12:56 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Guys? 01:13:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Yes? 01:13:18 CHAT Octivian Marius: WILD that was a joke 01:13:19 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Heyyy 01:12:27 CHAT Superpenguins8771: What is up? 01:13:11 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Guys? 01:13:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Yes? 01:13:33 CHAT Octivian Marius: WILD that was a joke 01:13:35 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Heyyy 01:14:38 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Refrain from what? 01:16:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Calling Coco by her real name. 01:16:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Which is Coco. 01:16:35 CHAT Superpenguins8771: And that's a bad thing because why? 01:16:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She doesn't want it said. 01:17:12 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Hmm 01:17:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I don't control her, I can't make her change her mind. 01:17:33 CHAT Superpenguins8771: A bit of a bummer she is but okay 01:17:48 CHAT Octivian Marius: What does coco look like 01:17:49 CHAT Octivian Marius: IRL 01:18:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She's resistant to our guidelines and rules in the Artist Community. 01:18:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Which kind of pisses us off. 01:18:24 CHAT Octivian Marius: why 01:18:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iToo much freedom is never a good thing. 01:18:54 CHAT Superpenguins8771: We can always put sanctions on her 01:19:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, she herself said that she wanted to draw for us. 01:19:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then everytime I asked her how far along she is, she says she's still working on it. 01:20:08 CHAT Octivian Marius: I assume coco is super hot 01:20:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then today I asked her, and she promised to work on it. 01:20:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then she delivered it. 01:20:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Meaning, she's been lying about working on it for the past 10 days. 01:21:07 CHAT Superpenguins8771: She's unreliable to say the least 01:21:16 CHAT Octivian Marius: She works hard 01:21:30 CHAT Octivian Marius: /me smirks about the nudes he's gonna get 01:21:38 CHAT Octivian Marius: Im a horny ass mofo 01:21:45 CHAT Superpenguins8771: We can tell Oct 01:21:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well now, I sit next to her in class, so I can enforce things. 01:14:22 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Refrain from what? 01:15:56 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Calling Coco by her real name. 01:16:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Which is Coco. 01:16:19 CHAT Superpenguins8771: And that's a bad thing because why? 01:16:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She doesn't want it said. 01:16:57 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Hmm 01:17:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I don't control her, I can't make her change her mind. 01:17:17 CHAT Superpenguins8771: A bit of a bummer she is but okay 01:17:33 CHAT Octivian Marius: What does coco look like 01:17:33 CHAT Octivian Marius: IRL 01:17:56 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She's resistant to our guidelines and rules in the Artist Community. 01:18:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Which kind of pisses us off. 01:18:08 CHAT Octivian Marius: why 01:18:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iToo much freedom is never a good thing. 01:18:39 CHAT Superpenguins8771: We can always put sanctions on her 01:19:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, she herself said that she wanted to draw for us. 01:19:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then everytime I asked her how far along she is, she says she's still working on it. 01:19:52 CHAT Octivian Marius: I assume coco is super hot 01:19:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then today I asked her, and she promised to work on it. 01:20:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Then she delivered it. 01:20:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Meaning, she's been lying about working on it for the past 10 days. 01:20:51 CHAT Superpenguins8771: She's unreliable to say the least 01:21:01 CHAT Octivian Marius: She works hard 01:21:14 CHAT Octivian Marius: /me smirks about the nudes he's gonna get 01:21:22 CHAT Octivian Marius: Im a horny ass mofo 01:21:29 CHAT Superpenguins8771: We can tell Oct 01:21:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well now, I sit next to her in class, so I can enforce things. 01:21:58 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Please enforce things 01:21:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: My policy: If you say you want to work on it, work on it. 01:22:04 CHAT Superpenguins8771: I agree 01:22:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I didn't even ask her to draw one. 01:22:25 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She said it herself. 01:22:37 CHAT Octivian Marius: Whats cocos personality like? 01:22:40 CHAT Octivian Marius: is she asian? 01:22:42 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Well she needs to get off her ass and do it 01:22:45 CHAT Octivian Marius: What AP class? 01:22:48 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Oct 01:22:52 CHAT Superpenguins8771: Please control yourself 01:22:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She's nice, mostly, but she can be stubborn af. 01:23:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She didn't take APs this year. 01:23:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She's a freshman. 01:50:12 CHAT Lieutenant113: Great! I am getting over my sadness! And I think Wild left 01:51:32 CHAT Lieutenant113: Pls don't leave! 01:52:22 CHAT United Republic: i wont 01:53:23 CHAT Lieutenant113: Great! Tbh, wen you came... a smile kinda came onto my face.... 01:53:28 CHAT Lieutenant113: When* 01:53:59 CHAT Lieutenant113: So... ya 01:54:42 CHAT Lieutenant113: I hope thats no weird... 02:12:07 CHAT United Republic: hi 02:12:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/People's_Republic_of_Florida_(Land_of_Empires) 02:12:44 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes! You 2 are here!!! 02:12:54 CHAT Lieutenant113: My 2 great wiki friends! 02:13:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: in my tl communism = socialism 02:13:28 CHAT Lieutenant113: Oh... 02:13:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: communism doesn't go to the extreme 02:13:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: facism is the main threat 02:14:12 CHAT Lieutenant113: What did Candies do? 02:14:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: she took criticism from oct too personally 02:14:32 CHAT Lieutenant113: Why do people hate each other on the chat? 02:14:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: idk 02:15:19 CHAT Lieutenant113: I mean people dont usually pay attention to me but I dont get mad on chat 02:15:25 CHAT Lieutenant113: I mean you 2 do 02:15:59 CHAT Lieutenant113: Aside from that... 02:17:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: During the Second World War, Russia has a bit of trouble. 02:18:11 CHAT Lieutenant113: Oh... 02:18:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Poland-Lithuania, the newly declared Carpatho-Rus' and Kyrgyz Republics emerge against the Russian Empire. 02:18:21 CHAT Lieutenant113: NO! 02:18:30 CHAT Lieutenant113: Man u all know a lot 02:18:39 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: this is my TL 02:18:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:19:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Carpatho-Rus' = Eastern Belarus + Ukraine 02:19:31 CHAT Lieutenant113: I guess King Washington isn't to significant 02:19:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Poland-Lithuania = Poland + Baltic Trio and parts of northwestern Russia. 02:20:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Kyrgyz Republic = Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, and eastern Kazahkstan. 02:21:36 CHAT Lieutenant113: Wow 02:12:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/People's_Republic_of_Florida_(Land_of_Empires) 02:12:55 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes! You 2 are here!!! 02:13:05 CHAT Lieutenant113: My 2 great wiki friends! 02:13:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: in my tl communism = socialism 02:13:38 CHAT Lieutenant113: Oh... 02:13:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: communism doesn't go to the extreme 02:13:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: facism is the main threat 02:14:24 CHAT Lieutenant113: What did Candies do? 02:14:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: she took criticism from oct too personally 02:14:42 CHAT Lieutenant113: Why do people hate each other on the chat? 02:15:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: idk 02:15:29 CHAT Lieutenant113: I mean people dont usually pay attention to me but I dont get mad on chat 02:15:36 CHAT Lieutenant113: I mean you 2 do 02:16:10 CHAT Lieutenant113: Aside from that... 02:17:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: During the Second World War, Russia has a bit of trouble. 02:18:22 CHAT Lieutenant113: Oh... 02:18:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Poland-Lithuania, the newly declared Carpatho-Rus' and Kyrgyz Republics emerge against the Russian Empire. 02:18:32 CHAT Lieutenant113: NO! 02:18:41 CHAT Lieutenant113: Man u all know a lot 02:18:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: this is my TL 02:18:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:19:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Carpatho-Rus' = Eastern Belarus + Ukraine 02:19:42 CHAT Lieutenant113: I guess King Washington isn't to significant 02:20:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Poland-Lithuania = Poland + Baltic Trio and parts of northwestern Russia. 02:20:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Kyrgyz Republic = Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, and eastern Kazahkstan. 02:21:47 CHAT Lieutenant113: Wow 02:22:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Those 3 countries were defeated in the end of World War II 02:22:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: and reintegrated back into the Russian Empire 02:22:07 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Those 3 countries were defeated in the end of World War II 02:22:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: and reintegrated back into the Russian Empire 02:24:21 CHAT Lieutenant113: Cool 02:24:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: World War II was 1938 - 1947 02:25:52 CHAT Lieutenant113: Ah 02:31:22 CHAT : WILDSTARSKAORI has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 02:33:48 CHAT : Lieutenant113 has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 2016 04 23